1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal image projector with a cooling system which is simple in structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional liquid crystal apparatus is provided with a fan within or on a housing for taking in or exhausting air to cool liquid crystal elements and a light source. The conventional fan installed simply within or on the housing of the liquid crystal image projector for taking in or exhausting air can not cool the liquid crystal elements and the light source well enough for an ability of the fan, because the air entered to the housing disperses within the housing and can not reach heat generating elements such as the liquid crystal elements and the light source to cool down the same well enough.